Don't Listen To A Word I Say
by AwesomeAnimeCat
Summary: The light caught his eyes, turning them from their usual dark brown to a colour so beautiful it took Benny's breath away. Ethan's eyes sparkled, alight with life and it was at that moment Benny realised he was very much screwed. Or The one in which Benny realises he's in love with his best friend and goes to said best friend's younger sister. Cross-posted from ao3


div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW147763819" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW147763819" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCXW147763819" lang="EN-GB" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW147763819" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"It /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW147763819" lang="EN-GB" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW147763819" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"was/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW147763819" lang="EN-GB" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW147763819" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" a bright summer's day/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW147763819" lang="EN-GB" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW147763819" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" when Benny had finally worked it out. /span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW147763819" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{:259}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW147763819" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW147763819" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCXW147763819" lang="EN-GB" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW147763819" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"The morning was just the same as ever – t/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW147763819" lang="EN-GB" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW147763819" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"he/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW147763819" lang="EN-GB" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW147763819" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" sun/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW147763819" lang="EN-GB" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW147763819" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" shining in the sky above, sending splashes of light streaming across the ground in front of Benny and Ethan. Birds chirped, flittering from tree to tree as the two friends walked. /span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW147763819" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{:259}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW147763819" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW147763819" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCXW147763819" lang="EN-GB" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW147763819" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"Benny was relishing in the cool breeze /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW147763819" lang="EN-GB" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW147763819" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"that gently /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW147763819" lang="EN-GB" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW147763819" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"whistled through the /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW147763819" lang="EN-GB" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW147763819" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"branches over his head, keeping the day from being unbearably hot./span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW147763819" lang="EN-GB" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW147763819" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW147763819" lang="EN-GB" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW147763819" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"Beside/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW147763819" lang="EN-GB" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW147763819" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" him/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW147763819" lang="EN-GB" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW147763819" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;", Ethan was passionately babbling about a recent theory about a game that was yet to be released. /span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW147763819" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{:259}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW147763819" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW147763819" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCXW147763819" lang="EN-GB" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW147763819" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"Though they'd been walking to school, Benny couldn't help the feeling of /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW147763819" lang="EN-GB" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-style: italic; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW147763819" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"right/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW147763819" lang="EN-GB" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW147763819" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;". It was the way he'd always felt about being with Ethan. It was so easy, he could be himself... if only Ethan wasn't currently head-over-heels for a certain vampire. /span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW147763819" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{:259}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW147763819" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW147763819" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCXW147763819" lang="EN-GB" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW147763819" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"Benny let out a quiet sigh, glancing at the shorter boy to his left. He looked good /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW147763819" lang="EN-GB" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW147763819" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"that day, /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW147763819" lang="EN-GB" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW147763819" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"sil/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW147763819" lang="EN-GB" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW147763819" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"houetted/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW147763819" lang="EN-GB" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW147763819" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" against the golden light of the sun. With the dancing halo of light surrounding him, Benny could almost believe he was an angel. It looked like a moment snapped straight from some kind of cheesy romantic film. For a moment, Benny couldn't help but wish that was the case./span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW147763819" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{:259}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW147763819" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW147763819" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCXW147763819" lang="EN-GB" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW147763819" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"Benny paused for a moment. /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW147763819" lang="EN-GB" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-style: italic; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW147763819" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"What? /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW147763819" lang="EN-GB" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW147763819" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"He'd known for a while now that the things he felt when he was around his best friend maybe weren't a universal experience for everyone but wanting to be in a romance film? With Ethan of all people? Where had that thought come from./span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW147763819" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{:259}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW147763819" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW147763819" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCXW147763819" lang="EN-GB" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW147763819" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"His eyes flickered back up to Ethan's face. The light caught his eyes, turning them from their usual dark brown to a /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW147763819" lang="EN-GB" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW147763819" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"colour/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW147763819" lang="EN-GB" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW147763819" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" so beautiful it took Benny's breath away. Ethan's eyes sparkled, alight with life and it was at that moment Benny /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW147763819" lang="EN-GB" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW147763819" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"realised/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW147763819" lang="EN-GB" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW147763819" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" he was very much screwed./span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW147763819" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{:259}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW147763819" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW147763819" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCXW147763819" lang="EN-GB" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW147763819" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"***/span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW147763819" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{:259}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW147763819" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW147763819" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCXW147763819" lang="EN-GB" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW147763819" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"School that day was practically hell for Benny – being that close to Ethan but having to watch from the side as he fumbled and blushed his way through conversations with Sarah... Not fun. Normally, he would be right there cheering on the shorter boy but today? He couldn't seem to bring himself to do it. /span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW147763819" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{:259}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW147763819" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW147763819" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCXW147763819" lang="EN-GB" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW147763819" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"His heart throbbed, wanting nothing more than Ethan to turn away from Sarah and look, really /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW147763819" lang="EN-GB" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-style: italic; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW147763819" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"look/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW147763819" lang="EN-GB" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW147763819" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;", at Benny and realise that he too was in love with his best friend. Benny shook his hand, trying to clear it. Yeah right. Like that would ever happen. This wasn't some cheesy romance movie where you can identify the main couple within seconds and know that they'll eventually end up together. /span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW147763819" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{:259}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW147763819" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW147763819" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCXW147763819" lang="EN-GB" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW147763819" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"He knew there was little to no chance Ethan would ever feel the same way about him but /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW147763819" lang="EN-GB" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW147763819" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"Benny couldn't help but hope, his eyes roaming over his best friend's figure as if trying to memorise every line and curve. There had been times in the past where he had been sure Ethan had liked him. At the time, he hadn't recognised the feeling he got at those thoughts as what it was but now he would give anything to get those signals again. /span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW147763819" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{:259}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW147763819" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW147763819" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCXW147763819" lang="EN-GB" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW147763819" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"Benny couldn't confront Ethan and ask him whether he still felt the same way – that was far too direct and he was terrified of losing Ethan as his best friend. /span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW147763819" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{:259}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW147763819" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW147763819" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCXW147763819" lang="EN-GB" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW147763819" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"His thoughts were starting to get erratic and confusing./span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW147763819" lang="EN-GB" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW147763819" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW147763819" lang="EN-GB" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW147763819" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"If only there was someone he could talk to about this... Sarah was obviously out, Erica... even more so and Rory? Benny doubted Rory could give him the advice he wanted and, even if he could, he couldn't be sure he wouldn't end up telling Ethan about it somehow. /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW147763819" lang="EN-GB" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW147763819" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"So,/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW147763819" lang="EN-GB" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW147763819" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" who was left? /span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW147763819" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{:259}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW147763819" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW147763819" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCXW147763819" lang="EN-GB" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW147763819" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"Suddenly an idea pinged into his head. A bad one but apparently love-sick Benny was desperate enough to go through with it... This was /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW147763819" lang="EN-GB" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;"span class="SpellingError SCXW147763819" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-repeat: repeat-x; background-position: left bottom; background-image: url('data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAJECAP/8AAAAAAAAAACH5BAEAAAIALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIIlGAXCCHrTCgAOw=='); border-bottom: 1px solid transparent; background-color: inherit;"gonna/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW147763819" lang="EN-GB" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW147763819" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" backfire on him, wasn't it?/span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW147763819" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{:259}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW147763819" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW147763819" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCXW147763819" lang="EN-GB" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW147763819" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"***/span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW147763819" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{:259}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW147763819" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW147763819" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCXW147763819" lang="EN-GB" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW147763819" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;""Hey, E/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW147763819" lang="EN-GB" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW147763819" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"? Can /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW147763819" lang="EN-GB" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW147763819" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"I come /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW147763819" lang="EN-GB" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;"span class="ContextualSpellingAndGrammarError SCXW147763819" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-repeat: repeat-x; background-position: left bottom; background-image: url('data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAPEDAABVzDNVzDNV/wAAACH5BAUAAAMALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIInC2QchYKQgEAOw=='); border-bottom: 1px solid transparent; background-color: inherit;"round/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW147763819" lang="EN-GB" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW147763819" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" tonight/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW147763819" lang="EN-GB" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW147763819" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"?/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW147763819" lang="EN-GB" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW147763819" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"" The two boys were walking home from a school day that had seemed to drag on forever, to Benny, at least./span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW147763819" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{:259}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW147763819" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW147763819" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCXW147763819" lang="EN-GB" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW147763819" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;""Oh, uh... Not really... I promised Sarah I'd help her with something tonight... sorry./span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW147763819" lang="EN-GB" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW147763819" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"" Ethan /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW147763819" lang="EN-GB" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW147763819" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"stuttered out. /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW147763819" lang="EN-GB" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW147763819" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"Perfect./span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW147763819" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{:259}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW147763819" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW147763819" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCXW147763819" lang="EN-GB" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW147763819" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;""Okay, well, I'll see you tomorrow then," Benny tried not to let his relief show. /span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW147763819" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{:259}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW147763819" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW147763819" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCXW147763819" lang="EN-GB" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW147763819" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;""Yeah, see you," As he walked past Ethan's house to his own, he threw a quick glance over his shoulder at his friend. He looked just as amazing as ever. Benny was really starting to realise he had a problem... He needed to put his plan into action as soon as possible. Good thing everything had worked out so easily.../span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW147763819" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{:259}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW147763819" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW147763819" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCXW147763819" lang="EN-GB" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW147763819" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"Dumping his bag in his room and yelling a quick 'Hi, Grandma!/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW147763819" lang="EN-GB" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW147763819" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"" o/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW147763819" lang="EN-GB" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW147763819" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"ver his shoulder, Benny settled himself by his window, waiting for his friend's familiar head to exit his house. He felt a flare of... something – jealousy? - as his eyes settled on the subject of his friend's affections but he quickly shoved it down. He needed this to happen for his plan to work. He could deal with it for one night./span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW147763819" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{:259}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW147763819" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW147763819" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCXW147763819" lang="EN-GB" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW147763819" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"He stood up from his chair, stretching his limbs and grabbed his keys. He left his house and walked the ten steps to his friend's house that were basically second-nature now. He did have a key to Ethan's house – Ethan had given it to him once he'd realised Benny spent more time at Ethan's house than his own – but Ethan's parents weren't exactly... aware of it and, given Ethan wasn't there to 'let him in' anymore, he figured it was better to ring the doorbell. /span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW147763819" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{:259}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW147763819" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW147763819" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCXW147763819" lang="EN-GB" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW147763819" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"Ethan's mum opened the door, a look of surprise flitting across her face as she registered who it was./span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW147763819" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{:259}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW147763819" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW147763819" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCXW147763819" lang="EN-GB" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW147763819" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;""Oh, Benny. I thought Ethan had forgotten something... Ethan's not here right now," she told him, seemingly expecting that to deter Benny. /span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW147763819" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{:259}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW147763819" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW147763819" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCXW147763819" lang="EN-GB" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW147763819" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;""I know. I just left something of mine here... can I grab it quickly?" He asked, hoping she didn't ask him what is was or why he couldn't get it tomorrow./span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW147763819" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{:259}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW147763819" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW147763819" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCXW147763819" lang="EN-GB" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW147763819" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;""Sure. Come in," Benny walked into what had basically become his /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW147763819" lang="EN-GB" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW147763819" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"second-home and ran up the steps to Ethan's room. Before he reached it, he turned, knocking on Jane's door instead./span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW147763819" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{:259}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW147763819" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW147763819" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCXW147763819" lang="EN-GB" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW147763819" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;""Who is it?" Came /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW147763819" lang="EN-GB" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW147763819" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"the young, unmistakable voice of Ethan's sister./span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW147763819" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{:259}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW147763819" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW147763819" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCXW147763819" lang="EN-GB" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW147763819" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;""It's Benny," A pause/span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW147763819" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{:259}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW147763819" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW147763819" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCXW147763819" lang="EN-GB" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW147763819" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;""What do you want?" She asked almost suspiciously./span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW147763819" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{:259}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW147763819" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW147763819" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCXW147763819" lang="EN-GB" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW147763819" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;""I just want to ask you something..." Another pause./span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW147763819" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{:259}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW147763819" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW147763819" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCXW147763819" lang="EN-GB" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW147763819" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;""What do I get out of it?" Of course. Benny hadn't thought this far. Somewhere, despite /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW147763819" lang="EN-GB" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW147763819" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"his obviously /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW147763819" lang="EN-GB" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW147763819" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"foolproof/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW147763819" lang="EN-GB" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW147763819" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" plan/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW147763819" lang="EN-GB" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW147763819" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;", he had expected to get stuck./span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW147763819" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{:259}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW147763819" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW147763819" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCXW147763819" lang="EN-GB" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW147763819" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;""Uh... I can tell you something even Ethan doesn't know?" /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW147763819" lang="EN-GB" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW147763819" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"There was silence from beyond the door. "And I'll pay you." The door clicked open./span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW147763819" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{:259}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW147763819" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW147763819" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCXW147763819" lang="EN-GB" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW147763819" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;""I'm listening,"/span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW147763819" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{:259}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW147763819" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW147763819" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCXW147763819" lang="EN-GB" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW147763819" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"***/span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW147763819" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{:259}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW147763819" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW147763819" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCXW147763819" lang="EN-GB" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW147763819" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;""/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW147763819" lang="EN-GB" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW147763819" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"So./span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW147763819" lang="EN-GB" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW147763819" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;".. what you mean to tell me... is that you have a crush on my brother and want /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW147763819" lang="EN-GB" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-style: italic; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW147763819" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"my/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW147763819" lang="EN-GB" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW147763819" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" advice on how to ask him out?" Jane said, matter-of-factly./span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW147763819" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{:259}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW147763819" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW147763819" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCXW147763819" lang="EN-GB" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW147763819" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;""Well... when you put it like that..." Benny muttered. He could feel his cheeks heating up and was starting to believe this might've been a mistake./span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW147763819" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{:259}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW147763819" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW147763819" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCXW147763819" lang="EN-GB" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW147763819" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;""Finally, took you losers long enough."/span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW147763819" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{:259}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW147763819" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW147763819" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCXW147763819" lang="EN-GB" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW147763819" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;""I know it's a big ask but-" Benny started, "Wait, what?"/span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW147763819" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{:259}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW147763819" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW147763819" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCXW147763819" lang="EN-GB" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW147763819" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;""Seriously, you two are /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW147763819" lang="EN-GB" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;"span class="ContextualSpellingAndGrammarError SCXW147763819" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-repeat: repeat-x; background-position: left bottom; background-image: url('data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAPEDAABVzDNVzDNV/wAAACH5BAUAAAMALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIInC2QchYKQgEAOw=='); border-bottom: 1px solid transparent; background-color: inherit;"basically/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW147763819" lang="EN-GB" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW147763819" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" married already. Glad you're finally making it official."/span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW147763819" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{:259}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW147763819" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW147763819" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCXW147763819" lang="EN-GB" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW147763819" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;""I wish... Ethan likes Sarah. He'd never see me as anything but his friend," /span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW147763819" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{:259}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW147763819" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW147763819" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCXW147763819" lang="EN-GB" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW147763819" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;""And yet you still came to me for advice on how to get together with him?" Jane watched Benny for a moment, studying his expression. "Wow," she said suddenly, "you have it /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW147763819" lang="EN-GB" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-style: italic; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW147763819" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"bad./span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW147763819" lang="EN-GB" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW147763819" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"" Benny only nodded./span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW147763819" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{:259}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW147763819" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW147763819" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCXW147763819" lang="EN-GB" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW147763819" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"Silence filled the room for a moment before Jane broke it, saying,/span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW147763819" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{:259}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW147763819" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW147763819" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCXW147763819" lang="EN-GB" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW147763819" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;""Fine. I'll help you. You have to promise me one thing though," Benny braced himself, preparing to hear some ridiculously large sum of money that Jane wanted him to pay for her advice. "You better look after my brother. He deserves to be happy./span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW147763819" lang="EN-GB" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW147763819" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;""/span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW147763819" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{:259}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW147763819" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW147763819" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCXW147763819" lang="EN-GB" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW147763819" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"The surprise must've shown in Benny's face as Jane quickly followed her statement up by saying, "This is a /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW147763819" lang="EN-GB" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW147763819" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"one-/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW147763819" lang="EN-GB" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW147763819" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"time/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW147763819" lang="EN-GB" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW147763819" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" deal. After this, you won't get /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW147763819" lang="EN-GB" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW147763819" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"any more/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW147763819" lang="EN-GB" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW147763819" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" favours from me for free, you got that?" Benny nodded /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW147763819" lang="EN-GB" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW147763819" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"vigo/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW147763819" lang="EN-GB" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW147763819" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"rously/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW147763819" lang="EN-GB" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW147763819" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;", not wanting to lose this offer./span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW147763819" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{:259}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW147763819" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW147763819" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCXW147763819" lang="EN-GB" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW147763819" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;""Better get started then," Jane said with /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW147763819" lang="EN-GB" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW147763819" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"an/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW147763819" lang="EN-GB" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW147763819" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" air that left Benny confused as to how she was only eight. "Stand up." Benny did as he was told. Jane circled him, eyes roving over him critically as though he was merely a statue in an art museum, standing to be judged. "Looks like I have my work cut out for me."/span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW147763819" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{:259}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW147763819" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW147763819" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCXW147763819" lang="EN-GB" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW147763819" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"***/span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW147763819" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{:259}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW147763819" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW147763819" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCXW147763819" lang="EN-GB" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW147763819" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"Jane was a /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW147763819" lang="EN-GB" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-style: italic; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW147763819" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"harsh/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW147763819" lang="EN-GB" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW147763819" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" judge – she drilled Benny until he was sure he would fall over from exhaustion. It was dark by the time she had deemed him Ethan-worthy. /span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW147763819" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{:259}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW147763819" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW147763819" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCXW147763819" lang="EN-GB" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW147763819" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;""You've done well." She said as she finally let him sit down. She glanced at her watch. "Ethan should be home soon. Ready to put your skills to the test?" /span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW147763819" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{:259}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW147763819" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW147763819" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCXW147763819" lang="EN-GB" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW147763819" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"That caught Benny's attention. His head snapped up. /span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW147763819" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{:259}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW147763819" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW147763819" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCXW147763819" lang="EN-GB" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW147763819" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;""What? You mean... for real?" A jolt of fear shot through him. "I- I don't think I'm ready for that... I mean... what /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW147763819" lang="EN-GB" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW147763819" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"if he says no?/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW147763819" lang="EN-GB" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW147763819" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" W/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW147763819" lang="EN-GB" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW147763819" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"hat/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW147763819" lang="EN-GB" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW147763819" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" if he hates me/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW147763819" lang="EN-GB" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW147763819" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"? /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW147763819" lang="EN-GB" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW147763819" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;""/span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW147763819" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{:259}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW147763819" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW147763819" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCXW147763819" lang="EN-GB" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW147763819" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;""/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW147763819" lang="EN-GB" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW147763819" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"I can't imagine that he would. You've been friends for long enough now – sometimes I can't tell the two of you apart!"/span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW147763819" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{:259}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW147763819" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW147763819" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCXW147763819" lang="EN-GB" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW147763819" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"Benny couldn't respond, his brain just kept coming up blank, t/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW147763819" lang="EN-GB" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW147763819" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"he feeling of panic racing through him was almost overwhelming./span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW147763819" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{:259}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW147763819" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW147763819" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCXW147763819" lang="EN-GB" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW147763819" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"The front door opened then shut with a bang and Benny heard Ethan announce his arrival. There was something odd about the /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW147763819" lang="EN-GB" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW147763819" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"way he spoke – as /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW147763819" lang="EN-GB" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW147763819" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"if a weight had been lifted from his shoulders. It made /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW147763819" lang="EN-GB" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW147763819" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"Benny happy and yet a raincloud still hung over him./span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW147763819" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{:259}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW147763819" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW147763819" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCXW147763819" lang="EN-GB" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW147763819" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"Benny listened as Ethan ran up the stairs and into his room, closing his door with a bang. /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW147763819" lang="EN-GB" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW147763819" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"Jane glanced up at Benny, silently urging him on./span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW147763819" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{:259}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW147763819" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW147763819" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCXW147763819" lang="EN-GB" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW147763819" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"Benny stood up and walked over to the door./span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW147763819" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{:259}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW147763819" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW147763819" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCXW147763819" lang="EN-GB" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW147763819" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;""He's... he's/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW147763819" lang="EN-GB" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW147763819" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"... I can't do this to him..." He could've sworn he /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW147763819" lang="EN-GB" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-style: italic; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW147763819" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"felt/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW147763819" lang="EN-GB" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW147763819" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" Jane's eye roll./span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW147763819" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{:259}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW147763819" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW147763819" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCXW147763819" lang="EN-GB" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW147763819" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;""Why not? There's nothing stopping you./span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW147763819" lang="EN-GB" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW147763819" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"" Benny paused, hand on the door handle./span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW147763819" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{:259}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW147763819" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW147763819" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCXW147763819" lang="EN-GB" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW147763819" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;""What about Sarah/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW147763819" lang="EN-GB" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW147763819" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"?" He asked, struggling to prevent the feeling of defeat from overwhelming him./span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW147763819" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{:259}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW147763819" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW147763819" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCXW147763819" lang="EN-GB" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW147763819" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;""Well," Jane shrugged,/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW147763819" lang="EN-GB" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW147763819" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" "/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW147763819" lang="EN-GB" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW147763819" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"she's already dating Erica, she can't exactly date Ethan as well," /span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW147763819" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{:259}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW147763819" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW147763819" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCXW147763819" lang="EN-GB" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW147763819" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;""Wait. Sarah's dating Erica?!" Benny almost couldn't believe it and yet part of him wasn't surprised. Those two /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW147763819" lang="EN-GB" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-style: italic; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW147763819" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"had/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW147763819" lang="EN-GB" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW147763819" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" always been very close. Not to mention, this recent development put him in a much better position to ask Ethan out./span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW147763819" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{:259}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW147763819" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW147763819" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCXW147763819" lang="EN-GB" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW147763819" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;""Yeah. She told me about it. She said she wanted to keep it secret but I didn't realise she meant from you guys too." Jane glanced up at Benny who was still standing at the door, a small smile on his face. "What you thinking?"/span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW147763819" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{:259}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW147763819" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW147763819" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCXW147763819" lang="EN-GB" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW147763819" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;""I'm thinking I might have a chance." And with that, Benny left the room and strode over to Ethan's room. The sudden wave of confidence he'd had seemed to slip away as the door opened to reveal a slightly /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW147763819" lang="EN-GB" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW147763819" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"dishevelled/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW147763819" lang="EN-GB" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW147763819" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" Ethan, still in his smart clothes. His face seemed to light up when he saw Benny./span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW147763819" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{:259}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW147763819" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW147763819" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCXW147763819" lang="EN-GB" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW147763819" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;""/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW147763819" lang="EN-GB" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW147763819" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"Hey, Benny," Ethan didn't seem surprised to see him. Benny should've expected that if he was /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW147763819" lang="EN-GB" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW147763819" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"honest – he was at the Morgans' house more than his own after all. "I was just about to call you. You okay?"/span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW147763819" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{:259}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW147763819" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW147763819" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCXW147763819" lang="EN-GB" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW147763819" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;""Uh... I..." Benny took a deep breath, trying to regain his composure./span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW147763819" lang="EN-GB" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW147763819" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" "I need to tell you something." There must've been something showing on Benny's face as Ethan's smile immediately began to fade./span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW147763819" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{:259}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW147763819" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW147763819" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCXW147763819" lang="EN-GB" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW147763819" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;""Oh... come in." /span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW147763819" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{:259}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW147763819" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW147763819" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCXW147763819" lang="EN-GB" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW147763819" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"Benny walked over to Ethan's bed and sat down. Ethan closed his door before walking over and joining his friend./span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW147763819" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{:259}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW147763819" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW147763819" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCXW147763819" lang="EN-GB" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW147763819" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;""/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW147763819" lang="EN-GB" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;"span class="ContextualSpellingAndGrammarError SCXW147763819" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-repeat: repeat-x; background-position: left bottom; background-image: url('data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAPEDAABVzDNVzDNV/wAAACH5BAUAAAMALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIInC2QchYKQgEAOw=='); border-bottom: 1px solid transparent; background-color: inherit;"So/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW147763819" lang="EN-GB" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW147763819" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" what was it you wanted to talk to me about?" /span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW147763819" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{:259}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW147763819" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW147763819" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCXW147763819" lang="EN-GB" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW147763819" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;""I..." The fear and anxiety instantly welled up again and Benny was tempted for a moment /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW147763819" lang="EN-GB" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW147763819" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"to back out/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW147763819" lang="EN-GB" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW147763819" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"./span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW147763819" lang="EN-GB" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW147763819" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" Internally, he shook his head and squashed his fears down. He could do this. "If I'm honest, I've probably known for a while but this morning I realised what it was that I was feeling. Ethan, I-" he faltered for a moment, searching for the words that could truly express what he was trying to say./span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW147763819" lang="EN-GB" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW147763819" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" "/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW147763819" lang="EN-GB" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW147763819" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"You've been my best friend pretty much my entire life. I honestly don't think I could live without you, and I... Ethan... I think... I think I might-"/span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW147763819" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{:259}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW147763819" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW147763819" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCXW147763819" lang="EN-GB" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW147763819" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;""Love you?" Ethan said suddenly. Benny's eyes snapped up to him, his mouth falling open in shock. /span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW147763819" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{:259}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW147763819" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW147763819" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCXW147763819" lang="EN-GB" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW147763819" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;""H- how...?"/span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW147763819" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{:259}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW147763819" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW147763819" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCXW147763819" lang="EN-GB" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW147763819" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;""It took me a while to understand it but, today, when I with Sarah I just couldn't stop thinking about you and how I missed you. Benny, I think I love you too." The last sentence was spoken so softly, Benny had to strain to hear it./span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW147763819" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{:259}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW147763819" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW147763819" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCXW147763819" lang="EN-GB" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW147763819" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;""/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW147763819" lang="EN-GB" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW147763819" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"So./span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW147763819" lang="EN-GB" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW147763819" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;".." Benny murmured, loud enough for only Ethan to hear, "do you want to be my boyfriend?" Ethan glanced up at Benny, meeting his eyes. He barely nodded and then suddenly his lips were on Benny's and Benny was in heaven. Ethan's lips fit perfectly against his own, his body seemed to have been made for Benny's – they just seemed to fit./span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW147763819" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{:259}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW147763819" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW147763819" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCXW147763819" lang="EN-GB" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW147763819" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"They pulled apart for barely a moment, catching their breath, before both leaning back in for a second kiss./span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW147763819" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{:259}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW147763819" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW147763819" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCXW147763819" lang="EN-GB" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW147763819" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"When Benny had come up with his barely-/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW147763819" lang="EN-GB" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW147763819" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"even-/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW147763819" lang="EN-GB" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW147763819" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"half-baked plan that morning, he had never expected it to work, however, he was certainly not complaining./span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW147763819" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{:259}" /span/p  
/div 


End file.
